Dangerous Love
by Master Kurai
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is being stalked by a serial killer, who claims to be killing all these citizens to prove his love. Francis Bonnefoy is a top notch detective whose assignment is to keep Arthur safe from the psychopath. Too bad they seem to hate each other. FrUk, side of AmeCan. Rated for murder and shounen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

Kurai: Welcome to my first fanfiction on this account. It's a FrUk with hints of AmeCan, please enjoy!

Summary: Arthur Kirkland is being stalked by a serial killer, who claims to be killing all these citizens to prove his love. Francis Bonnefoy is a top notch detective whose assignment is to keep Arthur safe from the psychopath. Too bad they seem to hate each other.

-I don't own Hetalia. All rights go to Himaruya-sensei, and Funimation.-

The woman let out a terrifying shriek as a sharp butcher's knife pierced through her abdomen. She slumped against the concrete wall of the alleyway they were standing in. The girl wore a waitress's uniform for the restaurant they stood outside of, and she silently prayed her screams reached her bosses ears before it was too late. Her name-tag was splattered with her own blood, but the name was still legible; Amber. Her assailant was dressed in black from head to toe, a camera hanging around his neck, and plain, white mask graced his face so he couldn't be seen.

"P-please, let me go," She begged, "I have a child!" His gloved fingers laced through her black hair, and smashed her head against the wall. He kept slamming it until she stopped moving. Her head was bleeding, and her skull was crushed and caving in. The subtle rise and fall of her chest was no longer there. The girl was dead. He lifted up his camera and snapped a picture of her corpse. The murderer then reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph. He threw it next to her lifeless body and walked away from the scene.

-The next day-

Francis Bonnefoy knelt before the waitress's body, "Stab wounds to the abdomen are not the cause of death. Based on the blood stains on the wall, and her cracked skull, her head was smashed against the wall. A portion of bone may have pierced her brain and killed her, an autopsy will be needed to make certain." The Frenchman brushed a wavy blond strand behind his ear. His turned his blue-eyed gaze on his subordinate. "Did you get all that, Alfred?" Said blond haired boy blinked his eyes in confusion. "Gah, stupid American. I told you, that you have to take thorough notes at a crime scene."

Alfred smiled nervously, "Dude, I didn't understand a word of that." The other policemen gave Francis a questioning glance.

"He's in training. Now, did you find anything useful?" Alfred nodded and held up a bloodied photograph. "Alfred! That's forensic evidence!" The American quickly dropped the picture on the ground.

"Sorry!" Francis shook his head and knelt down to bag the picture. Once it was sealed he examined the evidence through the clear plastic. Sadly it was familiar. It depicted a young man, with short choppy blond hair, emerald green eyes, and the bushiest eyebrows he'd ever seen. He sat at a wooden table in the restaurant in which the victim had worked. In fact, the victim was smiling down at him, probably taking his order. Across the scene in permanent marker it was written, _"He's mine."_ Alfred peered over his bosses shoulder and gasped. "So, Boss, do you think it's a jealousy murder. Haven't had one of those in a while." His blues eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Alfred, please don't turn an innocent woman's murder, and what looks to be the work of a stalker into a game."

"Well, then how are we gonna find that dude?" Francis shook his head.

"Sadly, I know him. Come on. We're going to pay Arthur Kirkland a visit."

-With Arthur-

Arthur couldn't stop his knees from shaking as he opened and orange envelope that had been left on his doorstep. He dumped the contents onto the wooden coffee table, and gasped in horror at the contents. Five photos of mangled corpses lay there, and in the center was a note that read, _"I killed them because they dared to speak so calmly to the person that I love." _The Brit had been receiving packages like this for a little over a month, but he didn't dare call the police. He terrified of what would happen to him if they told. He had come to live with his brother, Matthew Williams, about two weeks ago, but somehow his stalker has found him and went on another killing spree. His brother chose that moment to walk in. To his brother kneeling on the floor looking guilty. His violet eyes scanned the room to find the source of his brother's distress, once he glimpsed the package he ran over and snatched all of it up, chucking it angrily into the burning fire place.

"Arthur, there's no reason to keep opening those. It will only scare you more than it already has." The Brit had to strain to hear the blond boy because of his quiet nature, it didn't help that someone was pounding on the door. Matthew shook his head and walked to the front door. He undid the five or so locks that held the door shut and peered out gently. "What do you want?"

"Hello, citizen. I am Alfred F. Jones, and this is my sidekick Franny!" Francis sneered and pushed the young detective out of his way.

"Bonjour, Matthew. I need to speak to your brother." Matthew looked him over; perhaps to make sure he wasn't lying, before he opened the door. The Frenchman strode into the apartment, but Alfred stood there with his mouth hanging open. He had never seen such a beautiful creature before him aside from when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. The boy before him had wavy blond hair with a stray curl sticking out; violet eyes peered at him through framed glasses. He'd never seen someone look so much like him yet so….different. Cute even.

"F-Francis, your partner keeps staring at me." Matthew called nervously.

"Don't worry, he's just stupid. Now, lapin, I have to ask you a few questions." Arthur just scowled.

"Well, hurry it up you bloody frog. You're intruding on my brother and I's peaceful evening. And don't call me that stupid nickname you conjured up." The Brit crossed his arms and glared at the detective. "I'm waiting."

"Well, we're working on a murder case, and at the crime scene we found this photo." Arthur stiffened. Francis pulled out the evidence bag and placed it on the table, Arthur's breath hitched when he saw the note scribbled across the bottom, and the bloodstaining the picture. "The woman in this was murdered last night, and this picture was left near her body." Francis caught the blond glancing at the flickering fire with concern, "You better tell me what's going on, Arthur."

Arthur took a shaky breath before locking his gazes with Francis, "For the past month I've been getting pictures of mutilated bodies, and notes proclaiming the senders love for me. I only told Matthew, but kept living in my apartment regardless. Only, a few weeks ago someone broke into my apartment and stole some trinkets. Needless to say I was terrified, so I came to live with Matthew. Everything was fine for about a week, and then I got another package. There were only pictures of me and my brother, and a note saying; "_You can't run from me. I will find you no matter where you go.""_

"And why didn't you call the police earlier?" Francis looked angry, "What if the psychopath had kidnapped you? Or even killed you?"

"I was scared! There is a murderer who knows where I live, and has the power to track me down no matter where I go. If I had told, who knows what would have happened to me. He may have tried to hurt my brother, you idiot!"

"How incompetent do you think the police are?! I could've- I mean we could've protected you." Arthur blushed and looked away. Alfred blinked and tapped Matthew on the shoulder.

"What was that?" Matthew shook his head.

"Old flames, they broke up in college and have been dodging around their feelings ever since." The blond stepped forward and politely asked, "Would anyone care for tea?"

"Oui, merci." Matthew nodded and led Alfred into the kitchen, leaving Francis and Arthur alone to glare at each other.

"I didn't tell anyone because I don't know what this person is capable of. For all I know, he could information on my family, and friends. If you think I'd endanger someone else's life to save my own then you don't know me at all."

"Well excuse me for not wanting you to get hurt. You may be annoying, but you most certainly don't deserve to die. You could've come to me if you didn't want to go to the police station." The Frenchman paused for a moment before smirking, "Unless, of course, you were worried about me, lapin."

"W-well, I wouldn't go as far as to say I was w-worried about you… t-there may have been some room for concern, but-"

"Tea's done," Matthew smiled as he set the tea cups down in front of the two blonds, "Francis, how do you plan to protect my older brother from this stalker?"

"Yes, well, I was thinking that it should be something discreet so we don't draw attention to either of you. I was thinking of placing to undercover cops here, to stakeout the area, and escort you where you need to go. Make sure there aren't any creeps hanging around." Matthew nodded.

"And who did you have in mind?"

"Well, me and Alfred of course."

Arthur spit out a mouthful of tea.

-End-

Kurai: How was it? It's not beta'd so there'll probably a few spelling errors, and too many comas. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurai: Hello! Sorry it took me a while to update. My computer decided to break down on me; it took a few days to get it working again. Thank for all the reviews and story alerts!

-Start-

"No way, frog! There is absolutely no way you're staying here! I'll be six feet under before I ever let you near me again," Arthur started screaming profanities at his ex-lover. Matthew tried to calm his brother down, but his attempts were futile. Once Arthur is truly angry there are very few ways to calm him down. He had reduced to nothing but curse words, so it wouldn't be long before something got smashed, or someone got hurt… or a combination of the two.

"Lapin, please, listen to reason? It would be in everyone's best interest, we can protect you better from here! And, Matthew would be safer too!" Arthur paused. Francis knew how important his brother was to him. He also knew that he would face any challenge to protect him, even if that challenge was putting up with his annoying ex. He glanced at Matthew, his emerald eyes full of concern.

Arthur turned back to glare at Francis, "Fine, but you're on thin ice. Step out of line and I'll bash your face in, pretty boy."

"So, you think I'm pretty then?" Francis smirked handsomely, stepping closer to the shorter blond. The Brit blushed and pushed at his chest.

"I meant what I said. Watch yourself, frog, because I'm not going to give you another chance." Alfred blinked, and smiled stupidly.

"So, Boss, is the short, angry guy, like, your bed-buddy or something?" Francis glared daggers at the young blond, "I mean you could cut the sexual tension with a knife." Oh, Alfred, always oblivious even in the face of impending doom. Francis took a step forward, a creepy smile gracing his lips.

"Alfred, does the term expendable mean anything to you?" With a gulp the American nodded. "Then you shouldn't tease the man who supplies your paychecks. Now, Alfred, leave and get the essentials from the car. Only the essentials. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" He gave a military salute, and approached the door to the hall. He halted, shaking like a leaf, "Hey, Franny, if there's a killer out there, then I shouldn't be alone right? Not that I'm scared or anything, it's just… a hero always needs a sidekick! I refuse to go outside without my sidekick!"

Matthew stepped up, "I'll go with you, Alfred. We could get to know each other a little better." Alfred looked grateful; he gripped the Canadian's hand like a lifeline. He then led Matthew out into the hallway, the door slamming shut behind him, leaving the two alone with their most hated enemy.

"Makes since that such an incompetent kid would work under you." Arthur sneered. "They give the worst to the worst I presume?"

Francis's blue eyes narrowed dangerously, "Non, I'm training him. He has shown great potential. The only problem is his immaturity and his hero complex." The Frenchman sat on the green couch. "Why don't you tell me more about the packages you've been receiving?"

The Brit sat hesitated before sitting opposite the detective, "I've already told you most of what I know. I receive a package at the end of every week, some contain notes, and some don't. The number of victims very, sometimes there's only one. The most pictures that have ever been in one package was six. Lately the numbers have been higher, and almost all of them were people I had had contact with the same week. For example; the waitress was killed yesterday night when I went to eat at the restaurant she worked at. And now here you are. I'm guessing this is the first time he's left a picture at the crime scene, being as no one came looking for me until now."

"From now on, no leaving this apartment without me or Alfred escorting you. The stalker will probably notice us hanging around you, and that might anger him." Arthur looked outraged.

"I can't just sit in here all day. I have work, and a social life!" He was fuming, how dare this frog try to lock him up!

"Well, if you don't listen to me your life might end completely." He stood and crossed over to Arthur, sitting beside him and tightly gripping his shoulders. "This isn't a game, lapin. This man is a murderer with an obsession for you. Based on the information you've given me, and that we've gathered through forensic evidence, he's brutally killed a number of innocent civilians, without showing remorse, just for associating with you. If he notices two unrelated men living with you he'll snap. If he does, he may try to hurt you in some way. Kidnapping, rape, murder. He's not above these things. I've been in this business for a while, I know it's hard, but try to trust me."

Arthur narrowed his eyes questioningly. "Fine, I trust you. But, I still have work; I'll get fired if I don't go in."

Francis waved it off, "I'll speak to your supervisor. So just relax, and let us catch this creep."

The door burst open and Alfred stormed into the room with three giant suitcases. He dropped them on the floor with a loud thud; Matthew entered and set the small tote bag he was carrying down gently. Francis glared at his underling, "I told you to bring only the essentials. That's; clothing, toiletries, and surveillance equipment. What else did you decided to bring?"

"Well, I figured we'd be here a while, so I brought some video games to pass the time." Alfred rubbed the back of his head nervously, "You're not angry, are you, Franny?"

The Frenchman smiled evilly, "Non, of course I'm not mad. All you did was disobey a direct order from you superior. What possible reason could I have to be mad at you?"

"Really?! Thanks, boss!" Francis twitched irritably.

"That's it; I'm docking your pay. Detectives need to pick up on a suspect's true motives, you didn't even see the murderous intent I wasn't trying very hard to hide."

Alfred waved his arms franticly, "No fair! My pay already sucks! How am I supposed to move out of my rinky-dink apartment without money?" Francis smacked the back of his head.

"Then pay attention, and focus on the task at hand." Francis picked up two of the suitcases and turned to Matthew. "I'll need a room to set up in, preferably one with a window that looks out over the street. It would be best if Alfred stayed in a room from which we could monitor the back alley."

"Oh, well, Alfred would do best in the guest room then. Its window is right over the alleyway." The Canadian smiled, "There's only one room where you can get a good view of the main road, and that's Arthur's room." The Brit's jaw dropped, and he stood there gaping at his younger brother. "I'll go set up a futon. Unless of course you'd like to share a bed." The blond added with a small wink.

Arthur finally found his voice, and started screaming like a banshee, "NO! I refuse to sleep in the same room as this frog!" He pointed to Francis as he yelled the last part.

"Oh, come on, lapin. It's easier to protect you this way, non?" The detective started following the smaller blond. "Arthur, it's late. Would you mind showing Alfred to his room while Matthew and I get your room ready?"

Arthur started screaming again, yelling every profanity in the book. He stood there ranting until Matthew and Francis disappeared down the hall.

-End-

Kurai: Lame ending is lame. Anyway, please review!


End file.
